


Tasty Oneshots

by Din0might



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futa!Calliope, Futanari, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pretty sure it can be considered that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Din0might/pseuds/Din0might
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots that will more than likely only focus on Kiara and Calli.Chapter 1: Futa!Calli x Kiara
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Tasty Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day my fellow thirsty people.

Calliope entered Kiara’s office and went over to where her lover was currently streaming, taking care to walk straight up behind her as to block most of herself from the viewers. The two had agreed on a deal that allowed the other to interrupt a stream as long as it was an emergency, and she certainly was going to push what that could entail tonight.

“Ok guys! It’s time for what a lot of you still somehow think is the real content, superchat reading! This stream went on for a bit longer than I thought it would, but there aren’t too many superchats to go through. I’m going to have to shorten tange-” Her sentence was cut short from surprise as two hands were placed slightly roughly on her shoulders. Glancing back, she saw Calli standing directly behind her with a serious expression. She now noticed chat spamming ‘Calli,’ ‘Dad,’ and ‘Wife,’ but she chose to ignore them in favor of addressing her. “Oh, hey Calli, is everything ok?”

She cleared her throat quietly then answered, “You’re almost an hour late for when we planned to have dessert, Kusotori.”

“Ah! I know! Sorry about that, but there’s only a few supers to go through and I’ll be done!”

Calli lowered herself slightly and shifted more towards the side of the chair, trying to keep the movement as subtle as possible, before saying, “Now, Kusotori.”

Kiara was about to comment on how rude the other girl was being until she felt something press against her hip through the hole of her chair’s armrest. She stiffened harshly in response, giving the viewers and Calliope a nice view of her breasts bouncing, and making what was pressing against her slightly harder. 

The chat was in full bottom left mode when the now extremely flushed girl refocused on them. “Hey chat, I’m going to have to save these supers for another time. It completely left my mind that we had important plans tonight. So as you all know, auf wiedersehen! Bye bye!” In one of the quickest endings she had ever had, Kiara ended the stream.

She was able to properly put her streaming equipment away before the chair was forcibly spun around. The first thing she saw was the obvious erection showing through Calliope’s dress. Her hand laid on the spot as she looked up with a smirk and sarcastically said, “Oh~ I am _so sorry_ I made you wait.”

The reaper tried containing the sound she made as she was touched, not wanting to let the other know how sensitive she was already. “You know exactly what you were doing, you annoying bird. Now you’re going to do something about it.” She reached for Kiara, picking her up and placing her over her shoulder. 

Kiara let out a slight giggle as she was lifted and didn’t struggle at all while she was carried into their bedroom. Calli turned on the lights before she placed her cargo down a few feet away from the bed, while she went and sat down on it near the edge.

“Strip.”

Kiara didn’t say anything as she began to undress as slowly as she could, her building excitement making her want to do it as quickly as possible. She held herself back though, and took her time unzipping her vest. Her breasts were slowly exposed and were practically spilling out of the red, lacy bra she was wearing. The rest of the zipper came apart with her running her hands sensually across her abdomen and sides, and then up and over her breasts.

Calliope’s hand made its way under her dress at the sight and started to lightly stroke what was there. She leaned back on her other hand and made herself more comfortable for the rest of the show.

A little annoyed at not being able to fully see what Calli was doing, Kiara took a deep breath and continued. Fully shrugging off the constrictive vest and accompanying arm sleeves, she let them fall right next to her and moved on to her skirt. It was already loose and didn’t need much to remove, as the vest was no longer there to keep it secured.

She gave Calli a side view of herself as she grabbed the end of it, and painstakingly slowly pulled it and the belt down her legs. The stroking the other girl was doing became a bit faster as she revealed the matching skimpy, red laced panties she was wearing. The skirt finally made its way on top of the vest, and she turned again to face away from the bed.

Knowing that the reaper didn’t have any set preference to how she removed her thigh high socks, she opted to give her a view from behind this time. She didn’t go as slowly as her skirt with removing them, but she made sure to exaggerate her movements and wiggle her butt as much as possible. This seemed to have a desired effect because when she refaced Calli, she could tell she had to switch to start teasing her other part.

The bra was next and went quickly as her own impatience was growing. As soon as she undid the back clasp, her breasts bounced free, and the bra fell away onto the pile of already discarded clothes and revealed the hard nipples that were there. The last two things to go were her hats which she quickly brushed right off her head, choosing to leave her ribbon and panties on. She then took a step towards the sitting girl, and when no objections to it were said, continued to do so until coming to a stop directly in front of her.

“You look a little tense there Calli. I’m glad the show could make you so excited!” She put a finger on her own chin. “Or was this from the anticipation of waiting for me to get in here before?” The sentence ended in an innocent giggle as she saw the death glare being sent her way.

“Ha ha, very funny Kiara. You know I can only keep this for a few hours at most, so let’s not be this late in the future anymore.” She removed her hand from where it’d been, two of its fingers glistening in the light, and moved herself closer to the edge of the bed. She leaned back to rest on her elbows before saying, “But to answer your question, both.”

Kiara became flustered, glad, and further excited at knowing she was still able to have this sort of effect on her lover even after all their time together, and it was enough to cause the ends of her hair to flare up a bit before returning to normal. “W-well then, let’s finally get started.” She knelt down and was now able to see the growing wet mark on the dress. Grinning in anticipation, she moved the dress out of the way to uncover what was there.

They had discovered this ability a year ago while experimenting with their powers. Both of them were able to form a functional penis, though only the head and shaft, positioned right above their clits. They also discovered they were able to change its size and shape to an extent at will. Calli’s was a deep pink that was slightly transparent, occasionally showing a swirling lighter pink mist within the entirety of it. It was also cold to the touch, whereas Kiara’s was hot. The color of Kiara’s was similar to her feather palette, with an orange base that transitioned to a teal tip. It wasn’t transparent like Calli’s, but gave off small wisps of flames randomly while it was there.

The one summoned was currently standing completely erect, a light pink liquid dripping out of its tip. Kiara blew on it lightly, enjoying how that small tease caused it to twitch. Instead of giving it more attention, she brought her left hand to the wetness below it. There was enough there already from Calli’s own ministrations to coat two of her fingers between the folds. Once they were slick enough, she slipped them inside without any warning, causing Calli to respond with a strangled noise and lifting her hips to try to bring her deeper inside. She made no effort to pump her fingers at anything more than a leisurely pace, but did push them in deeper.

Her other hand finally made its move and ran a finger from the base of the shaft to the tip, making even more of the pink precum slowly leak out. She finally did what she knew the other wanted and used her tongue to follow the same path her finger took. What was there was cleaned up as she took small licks all around the head, enjoying how cold it felt and the feel of the even colder precum sliding down her throat.

Calli couldn’t stop herself from groaning when she felt the hot tongue slide on her dick. Her hips jerked slightly each time it went in for another taste. There was a small pause, prompting her to look over at Kiara. As soon as the two made eye contact, she watched as the phoenix took the head completely into her mouth and sucked. She threw her head back and inhaled sharply at the feeling, and started to buck into Kiara’s mouth. That didn’t last long though, as Kiara moved her free hand and held Calli’s hips down to keep her still. 

The mouth on her slowly enveloped more and more of her shaft. It felt only warm at first, but it grew hotter as time went on, as did the tongue that constantly explored every inch of her that was in there. She could tell Kiara had no plans to stop taking more of her in anytime soon and willed herself to become slightly thinner to fit better.

It didn’t take long until it was fully in to the base. Kiara moaned as she felt the head hit the back of her throat and continue down a bit further inside, with the vibrations sending pleasure rippling through Calli. The phoenix swallowed multiple times as the dick rested in her throat. Then started up a constant bob up and down the shaft, being sure to suck as she made her way back to the head and to run her tongue across the tip.

“Nngh~ Kia- yes, please more!” She squirmed helplessly as the hand holding her down increased its pressure to keep her from moving. Her left hand tightly gripped the bed sheets and her toes tried to dig into the floor, while her right hand stretched over to Kiara’s head. She lightly grabbed the orange hair and encouraged the bobbing movements to speed up.

Kiara took the hint, albeit a little shocked at how quickly Calli got to this point, and put her all into the next few moments. She bobbed up and down even faster with her tongue traveling along every surface it could reach. She made sure to hum and swallow when possible, and brought the temperature of herself up to as high as she dared without causing the other girl any pain. The fingers she had inside pumped in and out with more force, each time they entered hitting the hidden pleasure spot. 

Calli wrapped her legs around the other girl’s torso as she came without warning. The only sound she made was a large intake of air as her mouth hung open from the pleasure that racked through her. Her body stiffened as she felt her cum leave in spurts down Kiara’s throat, and her inner walls close around the fingers still buried deep inside her. 

Kiara struggled to swallow at first from being caught off guard, but was soon able to keep up. She kept up the pumping motion into Calli’s pussy to help her ride through the pleasure, as she felt the walls convulse around her fingers at the same time. 

Eventually both relaxed, and the legs keeping her trapped in position released their hold. 

She pulled her fingers out first, making a slick, wet sound as they went, and then released the hold she had around the dick with a loud pop. The phoenix made sure to lick both areas and her own fingers clean, causing small twitches throughout the other’s body the whole time. Then as carefully as she could, lifted the other’s body away from the edge and laid her properly onto the bed. She laid down next to her lover, who was still enjoying the experience she just had.

It took a moment, but Calli eventually looked over to see Kiara laying right next to her. She lazily rolled over to lay her entire body right on top of her, trapping the other girl beneath her, and enjoyed the heat the other body gave off and the soft pillows she now had. “Mmmm, that was great.” She felt her tiara and veil combo being removed from her head, and a line of kisses being placed where it used to be.

Kiara snickered, “Well, guess that means I’ll be late more often then.”

A huff of annoyance left Calli as she shifted to rest her chin on the other’s chest and look at her. “There’s no point in trying to stop you from doing so, is there?” The answer she got was a kiss on the tip of her nose and a cheerful ‘Nope!’ 

Instead of saying anything more about it, she left a trail of kisses across Kiara’s collar, leading up her neck and ending in a slow kiss. Her body lifted off the other’s to gain a better angle and deepen it.

Their movements gradually became more heated. Hot and cold tongues battled for dominance until Kiara gave in and shifted her focus elsewhere. She ran her hands along the reaper’s sides, inadvertently causing said girl to chuckle into the kiss from the ticklish feeling, and then up and along her back until she reached the dress’ collar.

There was a zipper going straight down the middle that ended right at the top of Calliope’s butt and was swiftly unzipped. Her other hand trailed behind it as it went, running her fingers over the newly exposed back and making Calli shiver as she did. 

The two didn’t stop to break their heated lip lock as Kiara peeled the top of the garment away and completely freed the top half of the reaper. She let out a gasp as she felt the other’s nipples brush against her own, equally as stiff.

Calli took that as an opportunity to completely leave the bed and quickly remove all of her clothing. She froze as she made her way back over to her phoenix and saw how enticing Kiara looked. She had raised her arms above her head as she laid there to show off her assets, and separated her legs to clearly show how wet she was already even with the panties still in the way.

Kiara bit her lip in anticipation as Calli unabashedly let her eyes roam all over her body. The reaper’s regrowing arousal caused her to become erect again, something Kiara could obviously see now that there was nothing blocking the view. 

She wiggled her hips in an attempt to draw Calli’s attention to her lower lips and was met with success. Pink eyes immediately locked on the area and Calli crawled up the lower end of the bed until she was right in front of it.

Her hands caressed Kiara’s inner thighs and gave a squeeze to them every now and then as they slowly made their way to their goal, appreciating how they sank into them each time. 

Kiara let out small mewls of impatience at how slow Calli was progressing and opened her mouth to tell her to hurry up, but instead took a deep breath of air as she felt a finger run through her slit over the panties. That same breath left as a moan when the finger moved to start circling her clit.

Spurred on by the sounds she was hearing and the heat her finger could already feel being given off by Kiara, Calli bent down to nibble, lick, and kiss her way up to the two stiff peaks begging for attention, never enough to leave a hickey or bite mark though. 

She took one breast into her mouth, her cold tongue causing the nipple to become impossibly harder as it swirled around it. She switched between light and hard sucking while her tongue also started to flick quickly across every now and then. Her other hand had joined the fray and was playing with the other breast, kneading it while running her thumb over the nipple, and occasionally twisting and flicking it as well. 

Kiara’s heart was racing now as she felt all of these ministrations being given to her. It was when Calli switched breasts that she finally gave in, “Calliii! Stop with the teasing already!” She flushed as Calli released the breast she had in her mouth with a pop and looked up at her hungrily. She was barely able to keep eye contact as the reaper approached her, bringing her into a deep kiss that left her breathless when it ended. 

Calli leaned over to whisper huskily into the phoenix’s ear, “As you wish.” She used the hand that had been feeling through the panties to slide them down as far as she could reach in that position, feeling the girl beneath her shiver from being exposed to the cold air. While doing this, she left a trail of kisses from the ear down to the ribbon still tied around Kiara’s neck. She took one end of it between her teeth and gently pulled, causing it to become undone and making sure to keep eye contact with Kiara as she carefully removed it. 

Kiara couldn’t help keeping her hair from lighting up even further as she watched the reaper take the ribbon off of her. While Calli placed the fabric on top of her own removed headpiece, Kiara removed the panties that were still around her legs and threw them onto the floor.

The two met again in one last heated kiss before Calli shifted to maneuver her dick right in front of Kiara’s entrance. She looked over to Kiara once she was in position and waited for the flushed girl to give a nod of approval before continuing. 

She felt the walls press against her as she entered. The heat there started out far more intensely than the mouth she was in before, and couldn’t help letting out a groan of appreciation at the feeling. Slowly she worked her way deeper into her lover, drawing out a small whimper from her each time she went further. 

Kiara had spread her legs as far apart as she could by the time she felt Calli reach the base. She squirmed when she felt the dick inside her grow thicker, almost pushing past pleasurable, and let out a breathless “Calli~” as it did. 

She didn’t try suppressing the sounds she was making as Calli began to slowly thrust in and out of her. “Mmh~ c’mon Calli. We both k-know you can -ah~ do better than thi-is~” What she felt now was already amazing to her, but she knew that there was more to offer. 

The reaper took to the advice, going from the slow movements she was currently doing to a gradually faster pace. Her hands were placed on the other’s hips to help keep her in place, as her thrusts also grew in force and continuously hit deep inside Kiara. 

Kiara wrapped her legs around Calli to aid in pushing her deeper inside herself. Her hair was almost completely turned into fire at this point, her words of encouragement never ended, and her hands were brought up to stimulate her now neglected breasts. All the while she could feel the fire in her slowly growing. 

The phoenix’s moans filled the room as Calli repeatedly pushed deep into her, accompanied by Calli’s own grunts of effort and the sound of their bodies hitting against one another. Calli could feel herself getting closer to release with each thrust she made into the continuously heating up phoenix, “K-Kiara I’m so close.”

In response, Kiara abandoned her own breasts and raked her fingers down the length of the reaper’s back as she brought herself up to her ear. She nipped on it before whispering, “Come for me Calli.”

It was a combination of Kiara’s actions and two more rough thrusts that did her in. She moaned out her lover’s name as she released, filling the other completely with her chilly, light pink cum. 

Kiara wasn’t far behind as she felt herself get filled, the coldness a complete contrast to her inner warmth. Her legs tightened around Calli as she came, yelling out her name and holding her close. She could feel her inner walls convulse and milk the reaper for everything she had to offer.

Calliope was the first to recover and slowly rocked herself in and out to help the other through her climax. She pulled out completely when Kiara finally unhooked her legs, cum spilling out of her with nothing there to block it. Calli took a moment to appreciate the sight that was an undone Kiara before willing away the cum that was in her and the dick that was on herself.

Kiara’s hair shifted back to normal, as it had turned completely into flame as she came, and now laid wildly around her. She let out an annoyed sound as she felt the coldness from the cum that was in her disappear suddenly and now felt empty. “Wah, already?” She looked over at Calli to see her beginning to crawl her way up and plop down on her back next to her. 

Calli ignored the question and instead pulled Kiara over to lay down on her chest. The phoenix responded with an appreciative hum and trapped one of Calli’s legs between her own as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. They could both feel the lingering wetness of the other on their thighs, but both were too relaxed at the moment to do anything about it. 

Kiara giggled mischievously into the chest she was now resting on, “I should make sure to be late more often if it turns out like this each time.”

“Guh- don’t do that. It’d be better to go longer with it here.” She’d never admit it, but the anticipation from waiting did add to the experience and, as long as Kiara didn’t pull that stunt too often, she was looking forward to it.

“Hehee, yeah that’s.. true…” Between the long stream right before hand, the bliss she now felt, and the comfortable position she was in, Kiara couldn’t fight back the sleep that was taking hold of her. “I.. luv ou.. Cal…”

Calli tightened the hold she had around Kiara before mumbling out, “Yeah yeah -guh- I love you, too.” She laid there for a few more minutes, content with running a hand through the orange hair and thinking of when she should wake the other up so they could go shower. Until she remembered a stream of her’s was scheduled to start soon, and how she was going to have to deal with all the questions she knew would be asked. _Damn it_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever tried writing smut and omg was this an experience lmao, so if there’s anything completely off let me know (unless it’s caused by magic dicks, then yeah it probably wouldn’t make sense)
> 
> Also please let me know if a tag doesn’t make sense to have or if any additional ones should be added


End file.
